


没接过吻？

by NorthArctic



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: 2019拉沃尔杯, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 初吻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: Stef已经21岁了但初吻还在，Sascha拿这事乐此不疲地调戏他（本文萨沙比较恶劣&幼稚hhh注意避雷（2020/4. 补档）
Relationships: Stefanos Tsitsipas/Alexander Zverev
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	没接过吻？

**Author's Note:**

> 授权见原文评论区～

——

从小到大，Stef的妈妈一直和他讲，如果一个姑娘老是动不动就找某个男孩的茬的话，那是因为她喜欢上他了。

但实际情况是找过他茬的人一抓一大把，可就是没人喜欢他。

不过他也对那些人没有半点意思，直到有一天Alexander Zverev闯进了他的生活。

好吧，并不是说他们第一次认识的时候，那时12岁的Sascha长着满头铂金色的柔软卷发，嘴角弯弯的笑容足以点亮整个房间（是你吗灯灯，更让小Stef心里忽地小鹿乱撞。

当时那个男孩还很甜，他们俩因为一首“DJ Got Us Fallin In Love”认识了对方，很快就越混越熟。

但不知为什么，事情就慢慢变了味道。

没过多久他们就都长大了，断了联系，唯一交流的机会便是赛场上的匆匆会面。

时光飞逝，当年那个笑嘻嘻地和Stef戴着同一副耳机听歌的Sascha，转眼间长成了一个高得不可思议的大人，在媒体面前毫不留情地批评Stef的球技烂到了家，就因为他输掉了比赛。

然后他们之间的明争暗斗便打响了。

但Stef并不愿意把这叫做较量或敌对，毕竟Sascha已经直截了当地说过了，他不喜欢他。

一切都在拉沃尔杯上发生了变化。

既然他们如今在同一队里了，Sascha肯定会对他态度好点的，对吧。

哎大错特错——Sascha就当根本没他这个人一样。

通常来说Stef不会把这区区小事放在心上，但现在这个人是Sascha啊。

Stef想尽办法试图捕获Sascha的注意力，尽管他自己也不知道为什么要这样做。

在经历了无数次Sascha从余光中瞟来的眼神，无数次说话被无视，收获了无数次白眼之后，Stef再次想起了妈妈说过的那句至理名言。

“如果她老是跟你过不去，那一定说明她喜欢你。”

可这话适用于那个似乎对你怀着不共戴天之仇的，22岁的德国混蛋吗？

明显不沾边儿。

到头来，一次真心话大冒险让事情发生了质的飞跃。

拉沃尔杯开赛的前一晚，为了增进“家庭感情”，Roger, Rafa, Domi, Stef和Sascha全聚在了Fedal的酒店房间里。

“我们干点啥呢？”Rodger和蔼地问道。

“咱玩游戏吧！”Domi提议道，“真心话大冒险怎么样？”

然后Stef便发现自己被挤在Domi和Rafa中间，一个塑料水瓶静静地躺在面前，等待着决定他们的命运。

Roger先转，瓶口最终指向了Domi

“儿啊，你选真心话还是大冒险？”Roger转头问他。

“大冒险大冒险。”Domi咧嘴笑了起来。

“我赌你敢给你的脚拍张照片，然后发给你最近聊天的那个人。”Roger沉吟了片刻说道。

Sascha嗤之以鼻：“这算哪门子的大冒险？？”Domi没管他，低头给自己的鞋拍了张照，随即桌上Rafa的手机震动了起来。“Rafa是我最近发消息的人”Domi耸耸肩解释道，抬手转动了瓶子。

凝神屏息的几秒钟后，瓶口指向了Stef。

“真心话还是大冒险啊Stef？”他问道。

Stef犹豫了一秒钟，“真心话吧。”

Domi陷入了深深的思索。“唉我实在想不出来问啥---”沉默了一分钟后红土小王子举手投降。

“给我们讲讲你的初吻吧。”Sascha突然说道。

“哎不错，这个好！”Roger看热闹不嫌事大地一拍手。

Stef肉眼可见地脸红了。“我不想说这个。”他支支吾吾地开口。

Sascha翻了个白眼：“胆小鬼。”“我不是！”Stef大声回嘴。

“规则定的是如果你不回答真心话的问题，那你就得在酒店里裸奔——难不成你想那样？”Sascha理直气壮地诘问道。

“还有这规则？”Rafa小声问Roger，后者耸了耸肩。

“好吧。”能屈能伸的Stef屈了，“但你们必须保证听了不能笑话我！”

众人整齐划一地急切点头。

“我还没接过吻。”他垂头丧气地承认道。

下一秒Sascha肆无忌惮地笑出了声，引得Roger拿手肘使劲戳他肋骨让他收敛点。“你都21了Stefanos，这未免也太可怜点了吧？”德国人上气不接下气地说，恶劣地往伤口上撒盐。

Stef没理他，伸手拿过瓶子转了起来。

天啊，求求这游戏赶紧结束吧。

第二天就是拉沃尔杯的开赛日了。

Stef第三个上场，他用最大的力气试图把前一晚发生的事清出脑海，专注于眼前的一切。

万幸他赢下了比赛。他欣喜若狂地回到场边，队友们一拥而上庆祝着这场胜利。

但人群里没有Sascha，场上哪里都找不见他的人影。

Stef走回更衣室洗澡，思虑重重地边走边想。

即便昨天晚上Sascha对他一如既往的刻薄，但他还是渴望德国男孩能或多或少分给自己些关注。

他走过一个转角，猝不及防一头撞上了块坚硬的东西，他连忙抬起头来，发现自己正和Sascha面对面。

“看好你的路，Tsitsipas”Sascha没好气地说。

“对不起，我刚刚在想事情，没注意眼前。”Stef乖乖道歉。

“有什么事这么重要？走个路还能撞到我身上。”Sascha的语气恶狠狠的，但那份乖戾并没有触及眼底。

“昨天晚上。”Stef选择说实话。找借口是白费力气，反正最后Sascha总能把真相从他嘴里撬出来。

“什么？想着你的初吻还在这档子事？”德国男孩听起来兴趣缺缺。

“你能别再提了吗？”Stef咬着嘴唇说，低头看向地板，紧张地死死盯着上面的砖缝研究。

Sascha穿的袜子不是同一双，他注意到。Sascha自己知道吗？

“为什么？怕大家把你当成小孩看吗？”Sascha嗤笑一声。

Stef抬起眼来看他，沉默了片刻后径直绕过金发男孩走开了，没有回答。

他不值得Stef浪费时间。

至少今天不。

第二天开局还不错，好吧，只是有点儿。

Sascha输给了John Isner。 可是莫名其妙的，他决定拿可怜的Stef当出气筒。

“嘿Fognini，你知道Stefanos从来没和别人接过吻吗，一次也没有？”他们吃午餐时，Sascha忽然没事找事地对意大利人说。

“不可能吧。”Fognini瞪大了眼睛。

Stef瞬间又红了脸。

“玩真心话大冒险的时候他告诉我们的。”Sascha接着讲。

“闭嘴吧你！”Stef咬牙切齿地小声抱怨，但Sascha没理他。

“你初吻的时候几岁？”他又问旁边的人。

Fognini耸耸肩，“很久以前的事了吧，这谁记得请。”Sascha闻言笑了起来。

“那你呢Sascha，你的初吻是什么时候？”Fognini问道。

Stef用力瞪着自己的盘子，只希望自己可以原地蒸发。

“嗯，那得分情况，”Sascha开口，目不转睛地盯着桌子对面的Stef。

“看你是想知道我和女孩的初吻，还是和男孩的初吻呢。”

Stef瞳孔地震的眼睛微微睁大了。他抬起头，正对上Sascha直直看过来的目光。

德国人微微一笑，眼见收获了预料中的反应，便转而和Fognini继续交谈起那个不尴不尬的问题来。

但Stef什么也听不进去了。

Sascha究竟在和他玩什么见鬼的心理游戏？

他陷在自己纷杂的思绪中，以至于当他那天晚些时候和Rafa并肩作战时，他们竟输给了对手。

但没关系的，Roger安慰他说。

毕竟还有明天。

那晚Stef沉沉陷入梦乡，梦里恍惚有亲吻Sascha的感觉。

第三天一大早，他又一次碰见了Sascha。

他们坐在一起吃早饭，只有他俩，桌子左边还有一只Domi。

“我还是想不通为什么你连吻都没接过Stefanos.”Sascha又开始例行取笑他。

“你怎么就不能翻篇别再提这事了呢？”Stef翻了个大白眼。

Domi用德语对Sascha含糊地咕哝了几句。

“可我就是不明白。”Sascha接着说。

“我小时候被管得很严，哪里都去不了。”Stef试图辩解。

“你当然了，我们都一样，但那并没有阻挡我和Domi亲别人。”Sascha的语调几乎像在哼小曲儿，很明显他非常享受眼下的过程。

Domi叹了口气，Stef甚至从精神层面共情到了那声叹息。

“你想知道我是怎么想的吗，Stefanos？”Sascha问道，往后舒舒服服地靠进了椅背里。

“不想，但我肯定你无论如何还是会说出来的。”Stef毫无波澜。

Domi用力咳嗽了一声，把自己的笑给憋回去。

“我想你在害怕，害怕亲吻别人。”Sascha断言道。

“我才没有！”Stef生气地反驳。

上钩了。这正是Sascha想听到的回答。

“哦是吗？好吧既然你不怕，那不妨现在过来亲我一口，好证明一下你自己？”Sascha眯起了眼睛刺激他。

Stef的心跳猛然加速。

他不可能这么做的，这就是个圈套，一定是。

Stef站起了身，“你脑子可真是让门挤了Alexander”他抛下一句，落荒而逃一般离开了餐厅。

他需要一些时间把那个德国男孩赶出脑海。

要是今天还想赢球的话，那他必须打起十二分精神来应对比赛。

他输了。又输了。

这次是和Roger双打。

让偶像失望的感觉太令人伤心了，更别提他辜负了整个欧洲队。

最最糟糕的是欧洲队现在比分落后了。

Stef沉重地走进更衣室，找了张角落里的椅子静静地坐着。他需要些平静的时间来消化低落的情绪。

但很明显今天他不能如愿以偿。

他独自坐了连一分钟都不到，门就被哐的一声推开了，Sascha急吼吼地冲了进来。

“你在哪呢Stefanos？”Sascha大声喊道。

Stef没吭声。

“我知道你肯定在这儿。”

或许如果Stef足够沉默的话，Sascha能良心发现让他安静地呆一会儿。

“要是你不告诉我你在哪儿，我就给整个世界队说你还没接过吻！”Sascha威胁道。

“我真是后悔死给你讲这破事了！”Stef脱口而出，随即心里暗骂自己怎么就让对方得逞了。

Sascha走过拐角，站在那里盯着他看。

“就找点乐子嘛。”他开玩笑般说。

Stef忍无可忍地摇了摇头，试图阻止愤怒和沮丧的泪水涌上眼眶。

“但这对我来说一点也不搞笑！你知道看着和你一起长大的其他人都有了初吻但你没有的感觉有多糟糕吗？那会让你怀疑是不是自己哪里出了毛病。当你终于对相信会保守秘密的知心朋友坦白了这事之后你暗恋了好多年的人却只觉得这是世界上他听过最最可笑的事情然后利用你的不安全感把你的生活搅得乌烟瘴气就成了他乐在其中的任务！”Stef语无伦次地冲他吼道。

“你喜欢我？”Sascha直愣愣地问。

Stef还在滔滔不绝——

“而且我整晚整晚因为这事睡不好觉，你却完全无所谓的态度也真是差爆了。”

Stef终于吐完了这些天来的心曲，气喘吁吁地瞪着对方，一滴泪水顺着脸颊缓缓滑下。

“你...喜欢我？”Sascha挑高了眉毛重复道。

Stef的心脏一下子停止了跳动。

“什么？我没说过！”他连忙否认。

“不你说了，你说‘那个你暗恋了很多年的人’，而且要说有谁一直拿你初吻还在这件事开玩笑的话，那只能是我啊。”Sascha走过来，不由分说地挨着Stef坐在了长凳上。

希腊人绝望地闭上了眼睛。

或许再睁开眼时就会发现这一切不过是场噩梦。

对一定是的，他在做梦罢了。

从十倒数到一，然后眼前的一切就会烟消云散。

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

Stef感到一双温暖的唇覆上了他的，动作轻柔而迟疑。

他猛地睁开了眼睛。

Sascha在吻他。

他真的在吻他。

Shit，当和别人接吻的时候应该怎么做？

Sascha往后退了退，"对不起。"他看着Stef震惊的表情，小小声说，吐息洒在咫尺之间。

“我只是在想...”他止住了话头。

Stef抬起一只手抚上Sascha的脸庞，感到新刮过的胡茬轻轻刺着自己的手心。

Stef垂眼看向Sascha的嘴唇。

然后他缓缓凑近，唇瓣轻轻蹭过Sascha，力度那么微不可察，几乎算不上一次真切的触碰。

他的心脏跳得像打鼓一样，Sascha听不见可真是个奇迹，

随即他便侧头吻住了他。

本能占据了上风，Stef的手指纠缠进Sascha后脑的金发间。

他暗骂自己怎么没早试试这么做。

接吻的感觉好棒啊。

又或许，只有吻Sascha的感觉才这么棒。

忽然一声响动传来，有人清了清嗓子。

Stef触电一般分开两人，转头看见Roger和Rafa正站在一边，脸上挂着我懂的微笑。

“等你俩完事了，Domi正在场上热身呢，所以你们大概还得回去。”

Stef打赌他整张脸肯定都红得烧了起来。

“那当然。”Sascha点头同意，Roger和Rafa随即便离开了。

他们沉默地对坐了几秒钟。

“你有空愿意出去吃晚饭吗？”Stef鼓足了勇气问。

Sascha看着他，咧嘴笑了，“所以这算是个约会？”

Stef的脸更红了。

“呃如果你想的话，我是说，我很愿意它是，但我不想勉强你——”Stef开始胡言乱语。

Sascha彻底笑出了声。“Stefanos”他打断了他的话。

Stef闭上了嘴。

“这就是个约会。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这个那个，虽然但是，有一说一，老是被喜欢的人欺负（包括总理）的西西好可爱哦x 灯可真是太地主家傻儿子了2333


End file.
